Wordless
by HK Keiji
Summary: [ShinoKiba] two bodies writhed, one pale and one tanned... Shino and Kiba love


**Disclaimer** - i dont own any of the characters from the delicious series of Naruto.

**Warning - **wordy sex ... xD

* * *

**Wordless  
**_By Keiji  
__------------------------------_

Crickets in the distance began to play their tune, chirrupy, yet solemn in the dark inky atmosphere.

The last dying flames of the camp fire began to flicker out, before completely choking in the silence as swirls of its ghostlike smoke wafted into the air. The soft breeze carried the melting smoke away, leaving the fresh scent of midnight pine behind.

In the darkness, with only the moon to dimly light the peaceful surroundings, two shadows sat silently on the branch.

A pale hand, two slender fingers, was lifted into the air.

There was a solitary pause before a fluttering insect landed on those delicate fingers, perching neatly.

"It's pretty," he whispered, gasping softly as he frightened the insect away. The insect disappeared back into the darkness, and a sigh was emitted from the boy's lips as he realized what he had done. He had disturbed the beautiful quiet. "Sorry."

The other boy let his hand fall back to his side.

"It was feeling lonely, anyway," Shino said softly, his voice so firm yet gentle in comparison to the other's brash barking manner.

"Do you feel lonely?" Kiba suddenly asked, turning slightly pink. His voice was always too loud.

"No," The Aburame paused. "Not at all."

Kiba released his breath with disappointment, wondering why he suddenly felt so empty. He was about to ease himself off from the branch and slip off the branch to leave before he felt smooth fingers brush against his hand. He almost jumped.

Those beautiful pale fingers didn't touch his hand by mistake. They stayed there momentarily, feeling like ice against fire, before curling over the palm of his hand. A shiver ran up his arm, almost deliciously caressing. It was like Shino's invisible hand brushing over his skin till it reached his neck. The feeling was... sensational.

"...when I'm with you..." Shino's voice was a mere whisper, suddenly right beside his ear.

He could barely even notice Shino's breathing, as soft as the breeze, rythmic with the nightly surroundings. In a fleeting moment, he felt those lips so gently brush over his ear. His words almost made him melt.

Wordlessly, those slender fingers wrapped around his hand released their hold and crept slowly across his arm and up his chest, fingering the metallic zip of his jacket. His breathing hitched as with a graceful movement, the zip was undone. His heart thudded wildly as the hand now paused where the zip ended, resting against his crotch.

Kiba felt words rise to his lips, but swallowed them back down. He had enough with talking. If there was any similarity between him and the Aburame, it was that actions spoke louder than words.

He turned his body slightly, his cheek accidentally brushing against Shino's lips. He almost froze and melted as he realized those lips were slowly pressing against the heated flesh of his cheek, laying soft kisses in their light. Those thin, ethereal lips reached his, barely even touching. Something beautifully cold and silky ran over his own lips before slowly sliding through and running over his slightly fanged teeth. Kami, Kiba could feel his tongue sliding across the sensitive flesh within his cheek, flicking slightly.

A brief noise escaped from him as he felt Shino's fingers curve over the bulge growing at his crotch in anticipation, tapping gently and sending hot shivers through his lower regions.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Shino left his mouth, leaving it wet and moist. His finger now traced circles through the fabric of Kiba's shorts, pressing a little more onto the hardening flesh beneath.

_Kami, _those fingers disappeared too, leaving the Inuzuka boy in a daze as his half lidded eyes ran over Shino's form hungrily.

_Why'd you stop..._ he gazed at Shino with a hint of confusion. The Aburame merely looked straight ahead into the looming darkness of the forest, his black glasses glinting ever so slightly under the silver moonlight. The boy leaned back on his hands, tilting his body back slightly.

Kiba's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of that fine slender neck just revealed from the high collar. It was beautiful. Flawless, even.

For a moment, he kicked his dangling legs in the air, blushing quietly to himself. Was he supposed to follow his instincts? His legs stopped kicking. Before he knew it, he had turned to face Shino, placing a firm hand on the other side as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the pale neck. He lost all sense as his tongue flicked over the silky smooth skin, scraping his teeth gently across and noticing that the Aburame was moaning silently.

He drew a wet line with his tongue up the sensitive chords of his neck, wanting more. He sucked at the sensitive soft flesh just beneath the ear, beginning to taste lust seeping out from his skin. It wasn't enough.

Not even asking for permission, his fingers scrambled to undo the top button of Shino's jacket before it zipped all the way down. His hand immediately delved into the depths of the jacket, feeling every forbidden curve that he had failed to notice. He could feel Shino's soft breathing raise his chest slightly, his flesh pulsating slightly.

Then his fingers came across something... small things that wriggled and scuttered across the tips of his finger tips and under his palm. He froze, almost drawing back in itching disgust before Shino reached out and caught his wrist, holding his hand still on his chest.

The kikai crawled over Kiba's hands, and his brown eyes widened, before he relaxed again. Of course the Kikai was part of Shino. It fascinated him.

He dared himself to slowly slip Shino's jacket off, letting it fall. A thin, net like vest was all that was in the way between Kiba and his pale, ethereal body. He leant down, instinctively catching his nipple between his tongue and teeth, rolling it around and sucking softly.

A sharp gasp escaped from Shino, who couldn't hold it back. These sensations were strange and new. He let himself be pushed down onto the wide tree branch and gave his body into the flicking tongue which lapped at the available flesh behind the netting, dipping into his belly button and make his body jerk.

Kiba drew back, breathing heavier and cheeks flushed as he hastily removed his jacket, tossing it aside, then his shirt. He placed one knee on the other side of Shino's body, quickly straddling his slender waist. Impatiently, he removed Shino's vest and sighed at sight before him. Perfection.

His form was pale and slender, so _firm_. His hips curved so slightly and his stomach dipped lower towards his crotch suggestively. Indeed, Shino was a perfect specimen. His kikai crawled all over his body, occasionally appearing from a few holes in his flesh and crawling out. But it was beautiful nonetheless.

He didn't dare speak this time. _It's beautiful... _he murmured to himself secretly, not wanting this beautiful insect to flutter away.

Too late.

He felt Shino began to sit up, forcing him off to the side.

"..._dont_," He tried to say, his voice breaking. Without asking, he let his hands encircle around Shino's body, trying to pull him closer. This time, Shino let himself turn over and lie on top of Kiba, careful not to hurt the insects currently crawling over his body.

"..._Kami_... _please_..."

...two bodies writhed, one pale and one tanned, covered in kikai. Noiseless sighs of pleasure filled the night.

_Beautiful._

_

* * *

_

_WOOT! go Shino ya sexy bastard_

_xx keiji_

PLEASE REVIEW and join my C2 dedicated for Shino and Kiba, the two sexiest bummers on earth.


End file.
